


Rafael Barba Relationship Alphabet

by australiancarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: Everything about Rafael being in a relationshipAll mistakes are my own





	Rafael Barba Relationship Alphabet

A for Arguments - How often do you two argue? Who apologises first? How do they make up? etc  
Not so much as arguments just little disagreements. The two of you are very different and differ in opinions a lot but it’s why Rafael fell in love with you. But if there is an argument then it’s a big one. 8/10 times Rafael is the one to apologise first because he can’t stand to be the reason you aren’t happy. He’ll send you a text first and judge the reply. He’ll bring you home your favourite ice cream and some flowers, he’ll just try his hardest to do everything he can to make sure you aren’t mad. When you apologise, you wrap your arms around Rafael. He always tries to stay mad but he can’t and when you feel him melt into your body you whisper a quiet sorry.

B for Bedtime Routine - Do they prefer to be the big spoon or little spoon? Favourite sleeping position? etc  
Rafael is always in bed first, he’ll be sitting up reading a book while you are in the bathroom doing your usual routine. When you join him in bed he becomes the big spoon straight away, he loves holding you close and you always feel so protected. After a particularly hard case for the two of you, Rafael need to be touching you just to know that you are safe and still with him.

C for Cook - Do they cook? Can they cook? What type of food do they like to cook for their partner?  
Unfortunately, because you are both so busy take out is a common thing in your house but when there is a chance to cook Rafael does. He loves to cook you all the Cuban dishes his Abuelita taught him when he was younger and he’s even started teaching you how to make a few.

D for DIY - Do they like to make gifts for their partner? Are they good at general DIY around the house? Do they enjoy doing it?  
Rafael is amazing at a lot of things but DIY is not one of them 😂 whenever anything breaks at the apartment you always call the super Because Rafael will just make it worse.

E for Effort - How much effort do they put into their relationship?  
Your relationship with Rafael is very chill and easy-going. That doesn’t mean you don’t put a lot of effort into it, it’s just that your professional lives are so busy that when you are together you like to just be able to be lying around and relax together. You always try to get date night at least once a month though.

F for First Date - Where do you go on your first date? How does it go etc  
Rafael took you out to a really nice restaurant for your first date. Him dressed in a suit and you in a beautiful outfit, it was set to be perfect... until it was ruined by Sonny calling you to say there was an all hands on deck case. When the two of you rocked up to the precinct together, dressed the way you were, there was no stopping the teasing comments coming for the rest of the squad.

G for Gifts - What kind of gifts do they gift their partner? What kind of gifts do they receive? etc  
Rafael, I reckon, would be the type of guy to randomly buy you flowers. Or get you your favourite bath bomb when Liv would text him to tell him you’d had a particularly tough day.

H for Honeymoon - Where do they go on Honeymoon? Details on the honeymoon etc.  
Rafael would take you to Cuba to meet all of his family and to show you all the places that were significant in his family. The home is mother grew up in, the church where his grandparents go married etc before jetting you off to Greece to relax and spend some quality time as a married couple before heading back to the mayhem that is New York.

I for Intimacy - What do like they like? Where do they like to be intimate? Are they experienced etc?  
It all depends on the moment and what you both need. Rafael can do hard and fast but he always loves to take his time and watch you unfold beneath him. He’s an experienced lover and it definitely shows.

J for Jealously - How jealous are they? How often do they get jealous? How they react? etc  
Oooooh boy does Rafael have a jealous streak. He hates the idea of you being with someone else. It takes all his might not to barge in on an interrogation when he sees how a suspect looks at you or flirts with you. He’s even gotten angry at a couple of uniforms when they get a bit too close for comfort. He knows he has nothing to worry about, you only have eyes for him, but he can’t help it sometimes.

K for Kink - Do they have any particular kinks?  
PAPI PAPI PAPI do not try and tell me that Rafael doesn’t love it when you call him Papi or counsellor.

L for Long Distance - How do they cope with Long Distance? How they prefer to keep in contact? etc  
When the two of you have to go without each other for a bit of time texting is your favourite form of communication. Sometimes it can be hard to coordinate your schedules for calls so texting is your best bet.

M for Marriage - Do they want to get married? Their wedding etc.  
yes, Rafael wants to get married. Before you, he hadn’t really thought about marriage and kids but you changed him. The thought of him having you by his side for the rest of his life never fails to make him smile.

N for Night’s Out - Where do they take their partner on nights out? How often do nights out happen?  
Nights out are not very common for the two of you, again, you are both very busy. Sometimes though you’ll make it to a Broadway show or you’ll manage to convince Rafael to come out to a bar with you but that usually includes the rest of the squad.

O for Often - How often do you see each other? How many times a week? etc  
Considering the two of you work together you see each other every day. The two of you move in together relatively quickly because the two of you realised that pretty much you would be at his apartment or you would be at his.

P for Public Displays of Affection - Do they like PDA? Do they have boundaries etc.  
At work, there are very few moments for PDA. Both of you are focused on the job, it’s just a lot of stolen glances, a squeeze of the hand when walking past each other and if your lucky a quick kiss whether on the lips or cheek when you get a moment alone. When your not a work, however, Rafael always has his hand on you. Either around your waist, holding your hand or around your shoulders, he loves to be touching you and he will kiss you at any moment possible.

Q for Quiet - Why do they get quiet? How does their partner solve it?  
Rafael goes quiet for 3 reasons. The first is if the two of you are in an argument. The second is if he has had a hard day and the third is if he is feeling insecure. To solve it, you’ll just cuddle up to him, remind him that you are there for him and that you love him. There’s nothing else you can do really. He loves just to know that you are there for him.

R for Reunion - How they like to reunite with their partner?  
After being away, Rafael would show up to the precinct and walk straight to your desk and plant a kiss on your lips. You’d squeal in delight wrapping your arms around him, never wanting to let him go.

S for Surprise - Do they like surprises? What kind of surprises do they like to get etc?  
Rafael says he doesn’t like surprises, “I need to know everything about them I don’t want any surprises on the stand”, but there’s no denying that he doesn’t love little surprises like you showing up unannounced at his office for something not work related or when he gets home and you’ve made his favourite meal.

T for Texts - How often do they text? How do they react when they receive texts from their partner?  
Everyone can tell when Rafael gets a text from you. It always leaves a goofy grin on his face, Liv loves to make fun of him for it. The two of you are constantly messaging each other. It lets the other know you are thinking about them.

U for Unity - How well do they work with their partner? Do they make a good team?  
You and Rafael make the best team. You fit together and work so well together not just personally but professionally too. It’s because you are so different you just work together perfectly.

V for Vacation - Favourite vacation spot to take their partner?  
Rafael loves to take you to Miami. His family that made it to the states from Cuba live in Miami so he loves to be able to spend time with them as well as you but he always loves to be able to relax in the Florida sun.

W for When - At what point do they move into together? What kind of place? etc  
Like I said the two of you move in relatively quickly but it just makes sense. What’s the point of having an apartment if you are only there half of the time? The two of you get a 3 bedroom apartment in Manhattan - your bedroom, a spare room and an office for Rafael. Though you know it won’t be your home forever once kids start coming along...

X for X-ray - What is their favourite body part on their partner?  
Rafael loves everything about you but if he had to pick one thing it would be your eyes. He loves the way you look at him and he can always tell how you are feeling by them. It makes his heart fill with joy when he notices your eyes brighten when you see him.

Y for you - A random headcanon about your relationship.  
Sunday mornings  
When you both manage to get a Sunday off it is 100% spent in bed. The whole day. Besides getting up for the bathroom and food, you are in bed. Legs intertwined, your head laying on his chest as your fingers draw small patterns on his skin, completely and utterly relaxed.

Z for Zoom - Zoom into the future, what does your future look like?  
A house in the suburbs big enough for your family with at least 3 kids - you want 3 anymore after that is a blessing. You’d definitely have a dog and despite Rafael saying that it’s not allowed on the bed, you’d definitely come home after a night shift to see Rafael and the dog sleeping in bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> some of these are really shit hahah  
> also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi


End file.
